despair_wonderlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Sokutsumi
"Never count out The Kid." Mini description thing goes here K1D NATION Appearance Sven is somewhat tall and skinny for his age. Like many teenage boys, he doesn’t pay much attention to his appearance and is appropriately scruffy-looking as a result. There are bags under his eyes, his short black hair is uncombed and sticks out at chaotic angles, and his brow is perpetually furrowed in concentration. Sven’s wardrobe has a black-and-white motif befitting a chess prodigy. He wears expensive clothing, but he doesn’t seem to care about appearing professional: his black suit is disheveled and looks like it hasn’t been pressed since it was bought; his white dress shirt is untucked and misbuttoned; his shoes are badly scuffed and long overdue for a shine; and his trademark black-and-white checkered tie hangs loosely around his neck. He is rarely seen without his favorite accessory: a pair of Knight-shaped silver cufflinks, a prize from the first adult-level tournament he won. Personality Skills And Abilities Backstory Sven learned to play chess when he was 5 years old. He was immediately obsessed and rapidly mastered the fundamentals of the game, playing against himself for hours at a time and experimenting with every conceivable scenario. He entered (and won) his first competition, a national youth tournament held in Japan, at age 7. He won his first global youth tournament when he was 8, after which he graduated to the adult chess circuit. Since then, he has left an unprecedented trail of broken records in his wake. He won his first adult-level tournament on his 10th birthday. At the age of 11 years, 3 months, and 20 days, Sven became the youngest player in history to be awarded the title of Grandmaster. He was the first 14-year-old to break a 2700 Elo rating, and at 16, he won his first World Championship, beating an opponent twice his age to become the youngest champion ever. As a player, Sven is considered to be hyper-aggressive, preferring to relentlessly pressure his opponents until they finally crack and make an exploitable mistake. He is also known for his formidable mind games and his willingness to sacrifice key pieces in order to give himself a strong positional advantage. Critics of his play style regard him as “reckless” and “irresponsible,” but Sven claims he chooses this approach because it keeps the game interesting and high-stakes. Despite his high-risk/high-reward mentality, Sven has established himself as one of the most dominant players in the history of chess, currently boasting a record-setting 2899 Elo rating and a positive win record against every opponent he’s played. Sven is infamous in the chess community for mocking and trash-talking his opponents, even ridiculing players that are universally respected and far more experienced than himself. Because of his uncommonly young age and disrespectful attitude, Sven's competitors spitefully refer to him as “The Kid,” a nickname which he embraces; he refers to his fanbase as “Kid Nation,” and rather than writing out his full name, he often uses 子 (the kanji for “child”) as his signature. Relationships What ''relationships? Games ''* The Cat knocked over the chess board, rendering the game inconclusive. **''Instead of standard pieces, this game was played with all Knights Horsies. ''Category:Student Category:Male Student